Pieces of mind
by Dana Norram
Summary: Série de drabbles escritas para o Projeto-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. // SLASH // SiriusxRemus // COMPLETA
1. A little pride

**Título:** Pieces of Mind **¹****  
Autora:** Dana Norram**  
Casal/Personagens:** Sirius Black e Remus Lupin**  
Sumário:** Série de drabbles SiriusxRemus escritas para o Projeto-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado do Fórum 6v.**  
Aviso:** Imagino que ao ler que o casal é Sirius e Remus você consiga deduzir sozinho que a fanfic contém SLASH, certo?**  
Disclaimer: **Se Harry Potter fosse meu, Grimmauld Place seria o lugar mais colorido do mundo.

* * *

**EXPLICAÇÕES NECESSÁRIAS**

O **Projeto-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado** é um projeto (_duh_) criado pelo **Fórum 6v** (_**www. 6vparavoce. com. br**_ − para acessar, tire os espaços) na intenção de promover a produção de _drabbles_.

**Drabble**, a rigor, é uma fanfic com exatamente 100 palavras de tamanho (sem incluir o título). Tem quem considere fics com algo entre 50 a 500 palavras como drabbles também. Como para mim cinqüenta palavras é parágrafo e quinhentas é ficlet, as minhas drabbles terão _rigorosamente_ 100 palavras.

A **idéia original** do projeto é de escrevermos drabbles baseadas numa lista de 100 palavras com os casais que possuem seções no fórum (a saber: _Blaise/Pansy, Draco/Ginny, Draco/Hermione, Harry/Draco, Harry/Hermione, James/Lily, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Bellatrix, Sirius/Remus e Tom/Ginny_), mas como eu sou, er, tradicional (leia-se _fresca_) até agora só consegui escrever Puppy Love mesmo. Então, vou postar as drabbles deles por aqui. No caso de escrever algo com outro casal, criarei uma fic com outro "título" para isso, okay?

* * *

**Puppy!Drabble #01  
Título:** A little pride**  
Classificação:** PG  
**Palavra:** Mentira**  
**

"_A little joy  
A little sorrow  
And a little pride so we won't have to borrow  
__Wherever you lead, I'll follow." _**²**

**A little pride**

Amor pode ser confundido com confiança. O tipo de sentimento que você sabe que não terá por _qualquer_ pessoa. Nem por muitas ao longo da vida, na verdade.

Você o amava. Confiava nele. Você o _conhecia_.

Ao menos você pensava que sim.

Até hoje você não sabe direito o que doeu mais. Ser enganado pelo amigo ou pelo companheiro? O achar que ele devia ao menos ter _lhe_ contado a verdade, por pior que ela fosse. Pensar que o amor deveria tê-lo transformado em cúmplice.

Mas a verdade é que, diferente do amor, ninguém acredita em confiança à primeira vista.

**Fim**

* * *

**¹ **_**Pieces of Mind**_ significa, literalmente, "pedaços de(a) mente". É um trocadilho com a expressão em inglês "Peace of mind" (paz de espírito). Não sei se faz muito sentido para vocês, mas achei que combinava para o conjunto da obra, uma vez que cada _drabble_ seria como um pedacinho dos puppies.

**² **Trecho da canção **How We Operate**, da banda inglesa Gómez, cuja tradução meia-boca seria: _Um pouco de alegria / Um pouco de tristeza / E um pouco de orgulho para não termos de tomar emprestado / Para onde quer que você guie, eu seguirei_. Conheço só por causa de "Grey's Anatomy", aliás.

* * *

**NdA.: **Sorry pelo excesso de informação nessa primeira parte (tem mais notas e explicações do que "fic" propriamente dita), mas imaginei que alguns fossem ficar meio perdidos sem sacar do que se tratava. A partir da próxima drabble (tenho mais duas escritas e pretendo ir escrevendo e atualizando sempre que possível, uma a cada dois dias, no máximo, que tal?) serei mais _direta_. As drabbles não serão continuções uma da outra, então, podem ler fora de ordem e sem se preocupar com continuações. Ah, e se possível, digam o que acharam! ;D


	2. Natureza morta

**Puppy!Drabble #02  
Título:** Natureza morta**  
Classificação:** PG  
**Palavra:** Aquarela**  
**

**Natureza morta**

Suas peles eram folhas em branco. Pálidas e com textura de papel casca de ovo, craquelado na superfície, sensível e delicado ao toque. Perfeito para absorverem marcas.

As noites de Lua Cheia foram desenhadas em tons de roxo e amarelo, como liláses. Mal tinha tempo de sumirem antes das novas manchas chegarem, escorrendo, aguadas. As marcas eram assim, permanentes. E a composição ameaçava se desfazer.

As noites em Azkaban criaram talhos no papel. Verde e cinza riscando uma superfície outrora sem falhas. A tinta penetrou aos poucos, como água nas pedras, criando fendas. Cavernas por onde o vazio se espalhou.

**Fim**

**

* * *

NdA.:** Como prometido, sem milhões de notas e explicações desta vez. Muito obrigada pelos comentários, hits e favoritos na _drabble_ anterior. Espero que gostem dessa aqui também. Amanhã ou depois tem mais! ;)


	3. Eulogy

**Puppy!Drabble #03  
Título:** Eulogy**¹****  
Classificação:** PG  
**Palavra:** Túmulo**  
**

**Eulogy**

Sempre que chegava em Grimmauld Place e percebia que Sirius não estava esperando por ele na sala ou na cozinha, Remus sabia exatamente onde encontrá-lo.

Ele subia as escadas depressa, de dois em dois degraus, até alcançar a sala de visitas no primeiro andar e então ficava parado na porta, observando em silêncio.

Observava Sirius analisar a tapeçaria dos Black, olhos cinzas fixos no ponto queimado onde seu nome costumava estar, os dedos magros percorrendo a linha que o separava de seu irmão.

E Remus tentava não pensar se Sirius _se_ perguntava quanto tempo levaria até ele juntar-se a Regulus.

**Fim**

**

* * *

¹ **_**Eulogy**_ é um termo usado para definir aqueles discursos em tributo a alguém que faleceu.

* * *

**NdA.:** Peço desculpas pela demora em postar essa terceira drabble, mas o natal me atrapalhou um pouco. Vou tentar compensar postando os próximos com menores intervalos. Aliás, agora que já tenho todas as drabbles prontas posso dizer: serão vinte no total. Mais uma vez, obrigada pelos comentários, hits e favoritos, vocês são demais!


	4. Estandarte

**Puppy!Drabble #04  
Título:** Estandarte**  
Classificação:** R (por menções de sexo)**  
Palavra:** Bandeira**  
**

"_Eu vi os animais descendo a rua  
Ouvi seus cantos descendo a rua  
Eu vi que os animais carregavam__  
Bandeiras_  
_Eu vi que os animais se julgavam  
Humanos." _**¹**

**Estandarte**

Depois de noites como aquela os dois trepavam como se tentassem machucar um ao outro. Porque machucar o outro significava machucar a _si_ mesmo. Punir-se, de alguma forma. Era o único jeito de se sentirem _menos_ pior.

A coisa da guerra não era só tirar a sua inocência ou o seu sono. Em meio às batalhas você se descobria capaz de tudo e repentinamente não havia mais certo ou errado. A cada feitiço proferido, quando atacar ou se defender tinham virado uma coisa só, você _se descobria_ cada vez menos humano.

E aquilo, de algum jeito, era computado como vitória.

**Fim**

**

* * *

¹ **Trecho da canção **Animais** da banda brasileira Nenhum de Nós.

* * *

**NdA.:** E aqui está a quarta drabble – um pouco mais "pesada" que as anteriores, admito. Mas espero que vocês gostem assim mesmo. Thanks again pelos comentários fofos, favoritos e, claro, por lerem. :D


	5. Brisa

**Puppy!Drabble #05  
Título:** Brisa**  
Classificação:** PG  
**Palavra:** Selo**  
**

**Brisa**

Sirius gostava da hora do correio. Não por ele. Sirius quase nunca recebia cartas de casa, a não ser eventuais berradores. O que ele gostava mesmo era da oportunidade de irritar Remus.

"Por que suas cartas vêm sempre cobertas dessas _coisas_?"

"Essas coisas chamam-se _selos_. É uma coisa dos trouxas, minha mãe que insiste."

Então Remus lhe lançava aquele olhar meio constrangido, meio "_se atreva a fazer mais uma piada e eu te azaro_" que Sirius achava irresistível.

E ele sorria quando, ao ser trancafiado em Grimmauld Place durante todo o verão, chegavam os envelopes cobertos daquelas coisas chamadas selos.

**Fim**

**

* * *

NdA.:** Hahahaha, finalmente uma drabble _fofa_ dos puppies. Espero que gostem, bom fim de ano e obrigada pelos comentários so far! ;)


	6. Via Crucis

**Puppy!Drabble #06  
Título:** Via Crucis **¹****  
Classificação:** PG  
**Palavra: **Cruz

_**Via Crucis**_

Remus herdara o costume de visitar igrejas de sua mãe. Não que ele acreditasse em Deus, mas Remus gostava da sensação de percorrer a nave principal até alcançar o altar.

Algumas daquelas igrejas lhe lembravam Hogwarts, com suas enormes paredes de pedra.

Ele, entretanto, nunca entendera muito bem como as pessoas podiam sentir _conforto_ ao mirar a imagem daquele homem sofrendo, pregado num pedaço de madeira.

Remus só entendeu quando entrou em uma igreja na manhã seguinte à morte de Sirius. Na hora, ele soube que nunca iria sentir conforto.

Mas entendeu que aquele era o ponto da palavra sacrifício.

**Fim**

**

* * *

¹** _Via Crucis_ vem do latim e significa "caminho da cruz". O termo faz uma referência ao trajeto seguido por Jesus Cristo carregando a cruz até o Calvário.

* * *

**NdA.:** Agora uma drabble com um dos meus temas favoritos: religião. Por alguma razão distorcida, na minha cabeça o Remus daria um ótimo padre. Obrigada mais uma vez pelo apoio, por lerem e comentarem! :)


	7. O livro pela capa

**Puppy!Drabble #07  
Título:** O livro pela capa**  
Classificação:** PG  
**Palavra: **Rosa

**O livro pela capa**

Remus era fácil de agradar. Quase um clichê. Ele gostava de _chocolates e rosas_. Sirius até conseguia ver sentido nos chocolates, mas não entendia a graça das rosas.

Eram bonitas, claro, e até dava para filosofar um significa profundo sobre seus espinhos. Mas Sirius tinha vontade de gargalhar quando Remus recebia um buquê e enfiava a cara dentro dele, como se rosas tivessem algum cheiro que valesse a pena sentir.

Sirius eventualmente compreendeu que, sendo um lobisomem, Remus possuía um olfato diferente. Que ele era capaz de apreciar aquilo que, para os outros, talvez não passasse de um rostinho bonito.

**Fim**

**

* * *

NdA.:** O sentido dessa drabble é muito, muito, _muito_ sutil. Até pensei em explicá-lo aqui no final, mas isso tiraria toda a graça. Hm, queria também dizer: MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS, pessoas! Fiquei tão contente que vejam só, mais uma drabble em menos de 24 horas! :)


	8. no meio do caminho Tinha uma pedra

**Puppy!Drabble #08  
Título:** (no meio do caminho) Tinha uma pedra**  
Classificação:** PG**  
Palavra: **Valsa**  
Avisos: **Essa drabble faz menção a Remus/Tonks.

**(no meio do caminho) Tinha uma pedra**

Mesmo sendo uma cerimônia simples Tonks insistiu na dança. Remus não se sentia muito _dançante_, mas ele tinha concordado com o casamento. Ele podia concordar com uma dança.

Remus nunca se imaginou casado. Filhos, a casa de cerquinha branca. Sinceramente, ele não achava que viveria tanto. Mas acreditava que, não importasse o tipo de relacionamento, ele seria incapaz de _trair_.

Mas ao tomar Tonks nos braços, Remus sabia que já a traia de alguma forma. Pois só conseguia pensar no dia que ele e Sirius dançaram bêbados ao som daquela música que dizia _You can't always get what you want_**¹**.

**Fim**

**

* * *

¹ **_You can't always get what you want_ é uma música da banda Rolling Stones e esse título/trecho significa "Você nem sempre consegue o que você quer".

* * *

**NdA.:** Ah, que sem graça! Todos vocês entenderam o sentido da drabble anterior. Acho que subestimei os senhores. Não farei mais isso. Mas de qualquer forma, se um dia algo ficar muito vago para vocês (afinal, independente das minhas habilidades ainda estamos falando de 100 palavras), é só perguntarem. Seus comentários fazem meu dia muito, muito mais feliz. OBRIGADA! :)


	9. Incendio

**Puppy!Drabble #09  
Título:** Incendio**¹****  
Classificação:** PG  
**Palavra: **Chama

"_Queria ser como os outros  
E rir das desgraças da vida." _** ²**

_**Incendio**_

Ele sempre achou que, se precisasse escolher um pecado capital para representá-lo, esse seria a Ira.

Não que Remus fosse estourado, nada assim. Mas era impossível olhar para as cicatrizes que Madame Pomfrey não era capaz de curar e _não_ pensar que a raiva acumulada durante o mês era a verdadeira culpada pelo lobisomem ficar tão violento.

E Remus jamais pensou que aquela _vontade_ que o atingia, formigando seus dedos, cada vez que via Sirius rir e gritar e ir para cima dos sonserinos por causa de algum insulto que eles diziam, era de longe um pecado ainda mais grave.

**Fim**

**

* * *

¹** Não, eu não comi o acento. O título faz referência ao feitiço mesmo.  
**²** Trecho de "A Via Láctea", canção da banda Legião Urbana.

* * *

**NdA.:** Okay, não irei culpar ninguém se não sacar essa drabble de cara. Qualquer dúvida, já sabem, estamos aí. E muito obrigada pelos comentários! Eles são tão fofos que eu tenho vontade de fazer lacinhos neles cada vez que leio um. ;D


	10. Relâmpago de Arenque

**Puppy!Drabble #10  
Título:** Relâmpago de Arenque**  
Classificação:** PG**  
Palavra: **Aurora Boreal

**Relâmpago de Arenque**

"Não é tão diferente, sabe."

"O quê?"

"Nossa guerra das guerras dos trouxas. Elas não são tão diferentes assim."

".... entendo."

"Só as luzes são diferentes. Eles também explodem coisas, mas não são como nossos feitiços, uma cor para cada. Mas eles... bem, eles têm o sangue."

"Nós também temos sangue."

"É. Mas não é a mesma coisa."

"O que deu em você para ficar pensando nisso?"

"_Relâmpago de Arenque_."

"Como é?"

"É um antigo nome escandinavo para 'Luzes do Norte'**¹**. Eles achavam que as luzes alcançando os céus eram um reflexo dos cardumes."

"Fascinante."

"_Trágico_."

"Como cores de guerra."

**Fim**

**

* * *

¹** E para quem não sabe "Luzes do Norte" é como os escandinavos chamam a Aurora Boreal, tema desta drabble. Eu cheguei na idéia de guerra aqui porque _"no folclore letão, especialmente quando a cor vermelha era observada, acreditava-se que se tratasse de almas de guerreiros mortos, um agouro de desastre, como guerra"_. A fonte é da Wikipédia.

* * *

**NdA.:** Eu tenho um carinho impróprio por essa aqui. Eu gosto de diálogos, ainda mais quando não fica claro quem está dizendo o quê. Ah, sobre a drabble anterior: quem mandou review com dúvidas foi respondido via o _reply_ do site. Para quem não sacou e não perguntou, explicando: apenas tenha em mente que a idéia era que o pecado capital do Remus na verdade seria a Inveja, ao invés da Ira. ;) Obrigada mais uma vez por tudo!


	11. Abnegado

**Puppy!Drabble #11  
Título:** Abnegado**  
Classificação:** PG  
**Palavra: **Amizade

"_They love me like I was a brother  
They prot__ect me, listen to me  
They dug me my very own garden."_ **¹**

**Abnegado**

Eles não contaram para James quando aconteceu. Não foi exatamente uma decisão pensada e discutida. Simplesmente não falaram nada para ninguém.

Eventualmente James pegou os dois juntos e Sirius ficou surpreso ao ver que o olhar no rosto dele não era de asco, mas sim de mágoa.

Sirius deveria ter imaginado que, se James confiava nele para falar sobre Lily, Sirius deveria fazer o mesmo com relação a Remus. Como amigo que era, James eventualmente o perdoou.

E foi nesta certeza que Sirius se agarrou quando não contou para James que desconfiava de Remus, ao convencê-lo a trocar o Fiel.

**Fim**

**

* * *

¹** Trecho da canção **Nice Dream** da banda Radiohead cuja tradução seria: _Eles me amaram como seu eu fosse um irmão. / Me protegeram, me escutaram. / Eles cavaram meu próprio jardim.

* * *

_

**NdA.:** Esse lance do Fiel do Segredo sempre me deixa mal. Fico pensando tudo que pode ter acontecido entre o Sirius e o Remus para eles desconfiarem um do outro a esse ponto. :C Ah, outra coisa: mocinhos e mocinhas, muito obrigada pelas reviews! Vocês são lindos e agora eu quero comê-los com molho Barbecue no jantar. XD


	12. Na cabeça de um alfinete

**Puppy!Drabble #12  
Título:** Na cabeça de um alfinete** ¹****  
Classificação:** PG  
**Palavra: **Anjo

**Na cabeça de um alfinete**

Lógico que Remus Lupin tinha uma opinião levemente formada sobre vida pós-morte. Nada comparado _àquilo_, claro.

"James Potter e Sirius Black, engulam já esses sorrisinhos!"

"Nem vem, senhor monitor. Lembre-se: eu _assisti_ Harry crescer. Vocês não têm idéia de como é ser, tipo, _anjo da guarda_ do próprio filho e não ter meus caros marotos por perto para compartilhar."

"Vamos, Aluado. _Admita_. Essa é uma oportunidade de ouro. É nossa chance de guiar um mini-Lupin pelo bom caminho!"

Remus sabia que não adiantava discutir. Um metamorfo com sangue Lupin _e_ Black?

É, talvez Teddy precisasse de uma mãozinha.

Ou três.

**Fim**

**

* * *

¹** O título remonta à medieval questão _How Many Angels Can Dance On The Head Of A Pin?_ ("Quantos Anjos Podem Dançar Na Cabeça De Um Alfinete?") atualmente usada como metáfora para debates que não tem valor prático − ou seja, são perdas de tempo. Fãs de Belas Maldições (Good Omens) e Supernatural devem reconhecer a referência, lol.

* * *

**NdA.:** Viram como eu tenho um lado com um coração? Consigo escrever uma drabble com _esse _tema que até tenta soar engraçadinha. XD É, então, muito obrigada pelas reviews tão amores e comíveis (mesmo sem molho Barbecue!) e até a próxima. ;)


	13. Eclipse

**Puppy!Drabble #13  
Título:** Eclipse**  
Classificação:** PG**  
Palavra: **Estrela

**Eclipse**

Durante anos Sirius odiou o próprio nome.

As meninas diziam o quanto ele lhe dava um ar _misterioso_. A professora de astronomia pedia sua opinião no meio das aulas, como se ter o nome de uma estrela automaticamente o graduasse um especialista no assunto.

Por anos Sirius odiou aquela ligação com a família que ele queria ignorar. Ele costumava resmungar como estrelas não brilhavam, mas sim _queimavam_, até morrerem.

O ódio só sumiu numa manhã depois de uma Lua Cheia. Quando Sirius viu Remus se levantar e, a despeito de suas feridas, sorrir aliviado, erguendo os braços para o Sol.

**Fim**

**

* * *

NdA.:** Outra bonitinha (ou quase). Pessoas, já estamos na drabble número treze. Aposto que tem gente que não agüenta mais receber avisos de atualização e ficará feliz quando isso aqui acabar, lol. Well, thank you all for your awesome and lovely reviews! You made my day. :D


	14. Hit me, Baby One More Time

**Puppy!Drabble #14  
Título:** Hit me, Baby (One More Time) **¹****  
Classificação:** R**  
Palavra: **Parede

**Hit me, Baby (One More Time)**

Eles tinham de ser mais cuidadosos quando as crianças estavam em Grimmauld Place. Não que Sirius realmente ligasse, mas Remus o convencera de que seria complicado explicar caso eles acordassem alguém com o barulho, por exemplo.

Por isso os dois afastavam a cama e usavam feitiços de silêncio para abafar seus nomes. Sirius mostrava-se realmente criativo, às vezes optando por ignorar o conforto para poder apertar Remus no chão, murmurando palavrões em seu ouvido.

Não que todo cuidado adiantasse nas noites em que Sirius o prensava contra a parede, as pernas de Remus, trêmulas, enlaçadas em torno de sua cintura.

**Fim**

**

* * *

¹** Sim, o título vem da música homônima da Britney Spears. É mais pela idéia do que pela letra/melodia, admito. Ah, significa: "Me acerte, querido (mais uma vez)".

* * *

**NdA.:** YAY SEXO SELVAGEM! Okay, não exatamente. Eu tenho um fraco do tamanho do lago de Hogwarts por esses dois se pegando em Grimmauld Place. O mundo precisa de mais fics com eles em Grimmauld Place, btw. :D Pessoinhas e pessoonas, muito obrigada pelo amor e até a próxima! ::desenha corações no ar::


	15. Subterfúgios

**Puppy!Drabble #15  
Título:** Subterfúgio(s)**  
Classificação:** PG-13  
**Palavra: **Mapa

**Subterfúgio(s)**

James achou a idéia genial demais para ser desperdiçada. Peter achou que seria impossível de realizá-la. Remus achou que era um pouco de mau gosto.

Sirius não achou nada em voz alta. Simplesmente pegou a capa de James e desapareceu por um par de horas.

Para a surpresa dos outros, ele voltou carregado de vários livros da biblioteca e passou os dias seguintes estudando feitiços de rastreamento e identificação.

Ninguém soube de suas verdadeiras intenções até terminarem o mapa e Sirius usá-lo para se atracar com Remus por toda Hogwarts com a mais absoluta certeza de não serem pegos desprevenidos.

**Fim**

**

* * *

NdA.:** Uma coisa que eu sempre tive curiosidade de saber é como foi o processo de feitura do Mapa do Maroto. Hmmm, bom, cinco drabbles faltando, gente. Estamos chegando lá. Aos que deixaram comentários, muito obrigada! :3


	16. Rebirth

**Puppy!Drabble #16  
Título:** Rebirth** ¹****  
Classificação:** PG-13  
**Palavra: **Máscara

**Rebirth**

Desde que a guerra recomeçara, Remus descobriu-se sentindo falta das coisas mais estranhas.

Ainda que a sensação de _não_ ter a liberdade de poder sair sem respirar o medo de ser atacado fosse uma constante, era ainda pior quando absolutamente _nada_ acontecia. Era como se tivesse sofrido à toa.

E, embora sentisse falta de Sirius, ele sabia que não era necessariamente da sua voz rouca ou do toque dos seus dedos ásperos.

Remus sentia falta do sorriso que o recebia cada vez que voltava das ruas, incólume. Um sorriso pintado com um pouco de loucura e um pouco de paz.

**Fim**

**

* * *

¹ **_Rebirth_ significa "Renascimento" em inglês. Ganha um doce quem sacar o porquê do título. ;D

* * *

**NdA.:** Pois é. Acho que preciso me conformar com o fato que eu tenho um war!kink, lol. Povinho meu, uma a menos, então temos quatro faltando! Muito obrigada pela paciência e pelas reviews corações. :3


	17. Borrado

**Puppy!Drabble #17  
Título:** Borrado**  
Classificação:** PG**  
Palavra: **Tinta

**Borrado**

Durante as primeiras semanas Sirius _sequer_ tentou. Até passou a levantar mais cedo para tomar café antes de Remus aparecer com James e Peter, que tinham tomado seu partido.

Sirius não podia culpá-los. _Ele_ teria tomado o lado de Remus se não fosse o responsável por aquela situação, para começo de conversa.

A verdade era que tinha medo de olhar nos olhos do outro e descobrir que não havia perdão para encontrar.

A coragem de encará-lo só veio quando foram obrigados a trabalharem juntos em Transfiguração. Olhando de lado, Sirius percebeu as mãos de Remus tremerem, derrubando nanquim pelo pergaminho.

**Fim**

**

* * *

NdA.:** Apesar de adorar escrever drama com esses dois eu fecho a cara quando o tema "traição" entra no pacote. Tipo, eu já li muitas boas versões do lance "_Mandar o Snape pro Salgueiro parece uma boa idéia_, by Sirius Black" (oi **Sleepless**! ~ cace nos meus favoritos. Vale-Cada-Palavra.), mas nunca consegui me conformar direito com a história. COMO ASSIM MANDAR O CARA PRA MORTE PELAS MÃOS DO SEU AMIGO? O Sirius tem o quê na cabeça? Enfim, sempre tenho uma certa dificuldade em assimilar bem a idéia. Daí eu tento escrevê-la e saem essas coisas. Hmm, muito obrigada pelas reviews, meus corações. Três faltando agora! :)


	18. Kiss in the sand

**Puppy!Drabble #18  
Título:** Kiss in the sand **¹****  
Classificação:** PG-13  
**Palavra: **Banheira

"_I want your horror__  
I want your design__  
'Cause you're a criminal_  
_As long as your mine  
I want your love."_ **²**

**Kiss in the sand**

Às vezes Remus fica fora dois, três dias seguidos investigando para a Ordem.

Ele sabe que ao voltar para Grimmauld Place, encontrará Sirius trancado no quarto, provavelmente o dia inteiro sem comer. Então Remus irá segurá-lo pelo pulso magro e puxá-lo até o banheiro.

Usando a varinha, ele encherá a banheira com água morna antes de ajudar Sirius a se livrar das roupas meio suadas, cobertas por uma fina camada de pó. Remus vai sentar-se na banheira, as costas de Sirius prensadas contra seu peito.

E vai abraçá-lo e _mentir_ quando Sirius lhe pedir para não ir embora de novo.

**Fim**

**

* * *

¹ **_Kiss in the sand_ significa "Beijo na areia" e é uma frase da canção **Bad Romance** da cantora Lady Gaga − que, aliás, é de onde veio o **²**trecho que inicia a fic e cuja tradução seria algo como: _Eu quero seu horror / Eu quero seu design / Porque você é um criminoso / Enquanto for meu / Eu quero seu amor_.

* * *

**NdA.:** Por alguma razão que só pode ser explicada por psiquiatras altamente capacitados eu _adoro_ a imagem do Sirius coberto do pó de Grimmauld Place e do Remus cuidando dele. UNF, okay, me processem. Obrigada por tudo, pessoas, por lerem e por comentarem, é claro! :3


	19. because it feels so good When I Stop

**Puppy!Drabble #19  
Título:** ... because it feels so good (When I Stop)**¹****  
Classificação:** PG  
**Palavra: **Martelo

"_Why do I keep  
__hitting myself  
with a hammer?"_ **²**

**... ****because it feels so good (When I Stop)**

"Mãe, você já sentiu como se, ao... _castigar_ alguém de quem você gosta você, não sei, acabasse se castigando junto também?"

"Mais do que poderia dizer. Seu pai e eu não somos de brigar, você sabe disso, mas todas as vezes que aconteceu alguma coisa e ficamos sem nos falar, bem, depois de algum tempo a gente nem se lembrava mais de quem exatamente era a culpa, entende? No fim, o que importava era tudo poder voltar ao normal."

"Esse é problema. Eu sei de _quem_ é a culpa."

E a senhora Lupin sorriu com bondade quando perguntou: "Sabe mesmo?"

**Fim**

* * *

O trecho de abertura e o título da drabble na verdade são uma pergunta e sua respectiva resposta. A tradução: **²**_Por que eu continuo batendo em mim mesmo com um martelo?_ **¹**_Porque é tão bom_ (_Quando eu paro_). De onde veio? De um episódio de "Grey's Anatomy". A idéia é aquilo de você se torturar e torturar só para na hora que finalmente parar, você se sentir melhor simplesmente porque parou.

* * *

**NdA.:** Essa drabble faz uma referência ao incidente do _Vamos mandar o Snape pro Salgueiro Lutador? Vamos!_, tanto que poderia até ser lida como prequel/continuação da _Drabble #17_ ("Borrado"). História engraçada é que essa drabble é na verdade um trecho de uma fic maior, que eu desisti de escrever e depois adaptei para cá. Yeah, GO RECYCLE! So, povo meu, muito obrigada por terem chegado tão longe. Mas ainda falta uma. :)


	20. Barro Blanco

**Puppy!Drabble #20  
Título:** Barro Blanco**¹****  
Classificação:** PG**  
Palavra: **Sal

**Barro Blanco**

Havia coisas que eles simplesmente não falavam a respeito.

Toda noite, após os demais membros da Ordem partirem, os dois se sentavam juntos e conversavam sobre qualquer assunto que não fosse os _tais dozes anos_.

Não que um achasse que o outro não entenderia. Só não queriam impor sua parcela de desgraça. Aumentar cada quinhão de culpa.

Sirius, ao menos, não queria.

Pois ele olhava para Remus e lembrava das luas cheias em Azkaban. Da maré subindo. As águas frias invadindo sua cela de pedra.

Das noites em que ele sentia o gosto salgado salpicar-lhe o rosto como uma lágrima.

**Fim**

**

* * *

¹ **_Barro Blanco_ é o nome de um livro escrito em 1948, por José Mauro de Vasconcelos (vocês devem conhecê-lo por "Meu Pé de Laranja Lima"), sobre as salinas de Macau, no Rio Grande do Norte. E eu posso dizer a vocês que, sem sombra de dúvidas, foi o livro mais perturbador que eu já li na vida.

* * *

**NdA.:** A única razão para eu ter deixado essa drabble por último é que ela é minha preferida. Hm. Então, acabou, povo! Queria agradecer de coração a todos que acompanharam esse longo e tenebroso caminho até aqui e abraçar àqueles que sempre que tinham um tempinho, deixavam um comentário amor. Muito, muito obrigada MESMO. :3

**Curiosidade: **Já faz alguns anos que eu tenho uma _Mailing List_ para o povo que acompanha as minhas fics. Sempre que publico algo novo (e em português) eu aviso esse pessoal por e-mail. A lista foi criada numa época que esse site estava de frescura para mandar avisos de atualização e/ou para pessoas que não tinham contas por aqui. Meu ponto é: eu ainda tenho essa lista e posso incluir qualquer um que queira. É só me avisar por review e/ou MP. Em tempos que o Efê-Efê-Ponto-Nete enlouquece, well, é uma alternativa. ;)

* * *

**SURPRESA:** Então, alguns capítulos atrás o fofo do Gupdm deixou um comentário sobre se era possível eu dar um "bônus" pro pessoal que acompanhou a postagem destas drabbles no 6v e aqui e, bem, eu gostei da idéia. Mas farei um pouco diferente. Vai funcionar assim: TODO MUNDO que comentar nas próximas 24 horas (agora são _00:05 AM_ do dia _28/01_, então valerá até o mesmo horário do dia 29/01) pode deixar uma palavra-tema na review que eu escreverei uma drabble SR para a pessoa. Mas só vai valer para quem comentar no período de 24 horas, okay? Vão lá! :)


	21. Bônus

**#10 Puppy!Drabbles (bônus)  
Classificação:** PG/PG-13  
**Personagens:** Marotos em geral, Harry, Tonks e Teddy  
**Palavras:** 1.000 (100 cada)**  
Aviso: **As drabbles até podem ser lidas separadamente, mas se você lê-las na ordem, verá que contam uma única história.

* * *

**Retoques  
(Para **DEEH BLACK | **Tema: **GUARDA-ROUPAS**)**

A vida não era feita de grandes acontecimentos, das tragédias e alegrias. Ela era feita de pequenos momentos, de decisões. Eram os detalhes que faziam a diferença em uma grande obra-prima, e não a obra em si.

Remus John Lupin não sabia disso. Talvez tenha morrido sem saber. Mas sua vida foi ditada por esses pequenos momentos. O momento em que achou que não tinha problema desobedecer a seus pais e sair de casa à noite.

O momento em que se escondeu dentro do guarda-roupa de sua mãe e ouviu ela contar ao marido que chegara a carta de Hogwarts.

**Guardião  
(Para **LUCY BLACK | **Tema:** ACASALAMENTO**)**

Sirius Black não era do tipo que ia a biblioteca. Suas boas notas tinham mais a ver com sua esperteza do que com sua vontade de estudar. Remus costumava dizer que o mundo acabaria no dia que Sirius resolvesse abrir um livro. Remus só não esperava que o mundo a desmoronar fosse o dele.

"Sirius Órion Black. Isso não tem graça _nenhuma_. Me desamarre agora!"

"Mas Aluado! Está tudo aqui, olha: _'Lobos acasalam com apenas um parceiro durante toda a vida'_. Você não pode escolher a primeira que te convidar para Hogsmeade!"

"Sirius, eu não vou _acasalar_ com a Joanne."

**Prisma  
(Para **MI-CHAN | **Tema: **ARCO-ÍRIS**)**

Remus não lembrava da chuva. Do cheiro de terra molhada, da lama escorregadia sob seus pés. Nem de correr, sentindo o rosto úmido, seu sangue borbulhando de raiva. Não lembrava de não querer perdoar.

Não saberia descrever o que aconteceu depois que Sirius o alcançou. Sequer registrou em que parte do jardim eles estavam. Não lembrava de Sirius ficar em silêncio por muito tempo, tentando achar as palavras certas. Esqueceu-se do que acompanhou o milésimo _"me desculpe, Aluado"_. Não lembrava do sol depois da chuva, enquanto eles se abraçavam com força.

Mas, _sim_. Remus lembrava do céu cheio de cores.

**Fortaleza  
(Para **HELOÍSA | **Tema: **MÃOS**)**

Sirius abraçava Remus com força e ele tentava não se sentir confortável. Ralhava com ele e dizia _Nós devíamos estar vigiando_. Ouvia Sirius rir e reforçar o abraço, seus dedos esbarrando na barriga de Remus, que sorria, _quase ria_, involuntariamente.

Remus segurava Sirius pelo pulso e o puxava para trás de uma parede no último segundo. A outra mão empunhando sua varinha e seus lábios berrando um feitiço. Sirius ria baixinho e falava, jovial, quase irresponsável, _Essa foi por pouco_.

Entrelaçavam os dedos, de noite ou de dia, qualquer horário que finalmente pudessem esquecer da guerra e lembrar da paz.

**Tênue  
(Para **MAH JEEVAS | **Tema:** AMOR**)**

Sirius sempre foi o romântico. Trazia flores e preparava jantares à luz de vela. Remus achava graça, mas no fundo, sabia que estava feliz com a atenção.

Remus retribuía com palavras murmuradas no ouvido, com suas unhas cravadas nas costas de Sirius. Sorria, no dia seguinte, ao ver as marcas roxas tingindo a pele pálida.

Sirius dizia _Eu te amo_ o tempo todo. Remus sorria, mas qualquer tentativa de resposta ficava presa na sua garganta. Talvez, na época, não tivesse certeza.

Agora, Remus tinha. Era a única explicação para não sentir _ódio_ ao ver os caixões de James e Lily.

_**Momentum**_  
**(Para **THEFROZENMOON | **Tema: **IMPASSE**)**

Remus podia ter recusado a oferta de Dumbledore, mas não teve coragem. Coragem de negar aquele que o ajudara tanto. Aquele retorno à sua época mais feliz.

Remus podia ter recusado o pedido de Harry, mas não o fez. Sabia que devia aquilo. Ergueu sua varinha e invocou o feitiço do Patrono.

Remus podia ter deixado Snape deter Harry. Sabia o certo e o errado. Mas sua lealdade fora corrompida com risos e abraços há muitos anos.

Remus podia ter avisado alguém quando deitou seus olhos no Mapa. Mas o que fez foi ir sozinho até a Casa dos Gritos.

**Fugaz  
(Para **RETTY-CHAN | **Tema: **VENTO**)**

Sirius segurava o rosto de Remus entre os dedos sempre que ele voltava para Grimmauld Place após as missões da Ordem. Encostava os lábios na pele gelada da bochecha de Remus e fechava os olhos, como se tentasse lembrar de algo.

Remus ficava parado por vários minutos. Não precisava perguntar ou tentar entender. Ele simplesmente sabia.

Sirius corria os dedos pelos cabelos castanhos, escondendo os fios prateados. Puxava, quase surpreso, uma folha seca que se prendera ali.

Remus aproximava os lábios dos dedos de Sirius e, após trocarem um rápido olhar, ele assoprava a folha. Em silêncio, assistiam-na se libertar.

**Saída  
(Para **GUPDM | **Tema: **FAROL**)**

Remus lembrava de seus sonhos, às vezes. Sonhava com quando pudesse sair ao lado de Sirius, nas ruas. Mesmo com a guerra, sonhava em finalmente ver a sombra do isolamento deixar o rosto magro e o olhar fundo.

Às vezes se perguntava se era aquela expressão que Sirius ostentava em Azkaban. _Prisão era prisão_, Sirius dizia sem rir, sabendo que não tinha graça nenhuma.

Saber que Harry fugira para o Ministério despertou algo em Sirius. Não bem como Remus sonhara. Mais se parecia com náufrago que, ao ver a água quebrando nos rochedos, ignora os perigos de alcançar terra firme.

**Anistia  
(Para **MORGANA ONÍRICA | **Tema: **REDENÇÃO**)**

Remus não precisava que Harry gritasse com ele para saber que tinha cometido um dos maiores erros de sua vida.

Durante noites ele vagou da casa de um membro da Ordem para outra, aceitando todo o tipo de missão que aparecesse, sem se importar com o perigo.

Parecia que, de fato, estava agindo um pouco como Sirius. Mas o Sirius que ele conhecia não abandonaria quem mais precisava dele, mesmo que estivesse arrependido.

Tonks nunca acusou Remus de deixá-la. Talvez, no fundo, ela compreendesse o medo. Assim, toda noite, Tonks pegava a mão de Remus e colocava contra sua barriga.

_**Home**_  
**(Para **MIH BLACK | **Tema: **FAMÍLIA**)**

A vida era feita de pequenas mortes. De cada pedacinho de nós que se extinguia para que outro nascesse.

Remus John Lupin não esperava encontrar paz na morte final da mesma maneira que não esperava dormir sob uma Lua Cheia sem ser atacado por seu monstro interior.

Morrer foi para Remus uma experiência de cores e sensações. O negro dos cabelos de Sirius, o reflexo prateado nos óculos de James, o verde nos olhos de Lily. O toque macio do abraço, a certeza de finalmente poder estar em paz. Em casa.

Em sua morte, Remus nasceu Aluado pela última vez.

* * *

**NdA.:** Prontinho! Conforme prometido, uma drabble para cada um que deixou um comentário dentro das tais 24 horas. Agora sim encerramos a jornada de puppies drabbles. Espero que tenham curtido e novamente muito obrigada pelo apoio. ;)

**Adendo:** Quem acompanha minhas SRs há algum tempo já deve ter notado uma fic no meu profile chamada "Verona" que, embora estivesse marcada como concluída, teve apenas seu começo postado. A razão era que por se tratar de uma fic _muito_ longa (mais de 120 páginas), eu demorei a conseguir alguém que se dispusesse a revisá-la _inteirinha_. Bom, o caso é que eu consegui (\o\) e agora as atualizações serão regulares. So, quem puder passar por lá, dar uma olhada e dizer o que acha, vai me deixar muito, muito feliz. :3


End file.
